


Orgasms and Pizza

by A_Douglas12



Series: Adrian and Anthony loving eachother and basketball at the same time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Caught, College, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, POV Third Person Limited, Roommates, college basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Douglas12/pseuds/A_Douglas12
Summary: Adrian's just come home from work and school, Anthony, his best friend, the resident bisexual, and crush is fucking some girl loudly, causing Adrian's dick to take interest just as Anthony's coming.





	Orgasms and Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are Adrian's thoughts, but the story's supposed to be in third-person otherwise unless I messed up on my journey writing this, Honestly, I didn't reread this so there might be mistakes, but I hope you enjoy this story. I'm planning on writing more stories with these two, I'm not sure if I'm gonna commit to it, but I hope you enjoy.

“Fuck, Anthony like that,” Adrian rolled his eyes as he heard a woman moan out from his best friend’s room. He had just come back from taking a test that he’s sure he’d failed, and Adrian didn’t feel like dealing with it right now. But because he wasn’t a confrontational person, he just marched to his room.

_How would he feel if he walked into the house hearing this shit after taking tests all my classes, then he gotta go to work? Nah, he wouldn’t have it, Anthony would bitch about that shit and how unfair it is to him to come home to this shit. Then again he probably wouldn’t ever walk into anything like this, it’s like I’m never gonna lose my virginity._

Once he reached his room, he shut the door and then sighed out a breath as he heard Anthony’s moan. His cocked twitched a bit, but he just closed his eyes annoyed at himself and his friend for the situation. Sitting in his black desk chair, Adrian went over to his computer and put on shuffle on Spotify. The first song that reached his ears was Igor’s Theme by Tyler the Creator. He turned his computer up high enough to drain out the moans of the other two on the other side of the house.

Taking off his clothes in order to get comfy, he replaced them with a white muscle shirt that stood out against his black skin, and some gym shorts. Racking a hand through his hair he laid down on his bed. The exhaustion from getting no sleep finally hit him, and he closed his eyes, ready to let sleep overtake him. He focused on breathing, hearing as Igor’s Theme, changed to Earfquake.

Just as he was in that weird stage between sleep and wakefulness, a loud “Fuck, yes,” by Anthony, rang throughout his room even over the volume of his music. Adrian groaned and punched the pillow annoyed at Anthony and himself because he was half-hard.

Adrian settled down on the bed and shook his head. Laying down on his back, he closed his eyes and let his hand rub his body slowly, goosebumps arriving as his hand moved. He moved his hand up his chest, staying over his tank top as he brushed over his clothed nipples. Moving his hand up even further he gently and softly laid a single finger over his neck, his entire body shivering.

His cock thickening, even more, attempting to jump in his joggers, rubbing against his tight briefs. A tiny moan left his mouth, before he swallowed it, biting his lip to stay quiet and because he simply liked the sensation of it.

“Hey Douglas, you hungry?” _Of all fucking times._

Adrian immediately opened his eyes as he heard the voice and heard the door begin to open. He quickly flipped over onto his stomach, his cock accidentally rubbing against the bed, causing him to bite his lip harder. Looking up at Anthony, he crossed his arms and laid his head on top of them, releasing his lip from his teeth’s grasp.

“Yeah, what’d you have in mind A.T.,” Adrian called him by his initials as he cleared his throat trying to act natural.

“I was gonna order some pizza and hot wings from Pizza Hut, is there anything else you want?” Simply hearing Anthony’s voice caused his cock to twitch, Adrian desperately wanted to rub his cock and mimic the stimulation he felt earlier.

“Pepperoni pizza, boneless buffalo wings, and breadsticks,” I answered him.

“Okay cool, I’ll call you when it gets here,” he said, his big hands playing with his blonde hair, as he walked out the room. _Fucking finally._

Waiting a couple of minutes, Adrian stayed still for a moment, scared Anthony would turn around again. His heartbeat steadily in his chest as he noticed a couple songs had passed on the album, and What’s Good by Tyler the Creator, was now playing. He nodded his head to the fast pace music.

Adrian slowly tuned the music out, closing his eyes, and lightly spelling Anthony’s name with his hips. Then he bucked up a bit, reveling in the feeling of the friction between his skin, the layers of clothes, and the bed. Adrian went back to biting his lip, trying to hold his moans. He wasn’t sure if Anthony would walk into the room again, and he didn’t want to be the reason for it from his moans.

Then Adrian stood up out his bed wanting to touch his cock. He turned on all three of his fans, then took off his joggers leaving on his boxers, as he went back to his bed and pushed his gray cover back. Adrian got into his bed facing away from his door and to the wall that was up against his bed. He reached behind him for lotion, then rubbed his hands together a bit before putting his hand under the cover and into his pants.

“Oh fuck,” the words fell from his mouth as he caressed the inside of his thigh, one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

Working his way up, he played with his cock over his boxers, stroking it a bit, relishing in the sensation he felt from a different kind of friction. Pre-cum slowly dripped out his cock and a spot began to form on his boxers, staining them He played with the head a little, rubbing his thumb in circles over it, the feeling causing his balls to draw up a little more than they already were. Stroking down a bit more and, rubbing the article of clothing up and down on his dick, made him close his eyes a bit and moan out a little louder than before, causing him to bite his lips.

Laying on his back, he pushed his boxers down and out the way, then played his balls a bit. He rubbed them slowly and juggled them, giving them a tight squeeze before going up to his cock and ghosting over it, before he finally squeezes it tightly in his hands.

“Yes,” fell from his lips, as a single tear fell from his eye. Stroking upward, a shiver ran through his body from the feeling of finally. He licked his lips, his eyes falling closed. Adrian moved his other hand up softly playing with his still clothed nipple as he began finding his rhythm on his cock.

Minutes passed, and he was so close, he wanted to cum so hard, he was biting his lip so hard he knew it had to look so fucking red. Instead of letting himself fall over that slide of pleasure he moved his hand and sat up to take his shirt off. Looking at the clock he noticed about 10 minutes had passed, so he knew he had about 20 more minutes at the least before Anthony would come into the room again about the food, in other words, he had plenty of time.

Adrian slowly laid back down on his bed then let his hand ghost over his abs before it finally trailed down to his cock. He began stroking it the exact same way a “Fuck” falling from his mouth, followed by whimpers of pleasure. He tightened the grip on his cock, and he lifted his legs up off his bed, starting to toy with his asshole. Tiny ripples of pleasure washed over him, and he stopped biting his lip in favor of biting his tongue.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” the words uncontrollably fell from his mouth, just as his core began to tighten a bit and he felt his orgasm coming on. Quickly moving his hand, frustration ran all throughout his body, he really wanted that one. He kept his hand playing with his asshole, before wiping the lotion remnants on his leg and replacing it with the lube in his drawer.

Focusing on his ass a little, he closed his eyes, as he began to curl his finger, in order to search for his prostate. Just as his finger made contact with that beautiful bundle of nerves, Adrian’s other hand went back to his cock, just holding it. He began fucking up into it a little as his finger curled. He was right on the edge of orgasm, his body practically vibrating.

“Oh shit,” was the last thing he said, as he finally went over that threshold.

“The food’s here,” Anthony’s voice rang out into the room, trailing off as he saw what Adrian was doing. But Adrian couldn’t stop, his hand kept moving as he tried to egg on his orgasm even further. His moans filling the room and white spots feeling his vision. It was like the eyes on him were making it even better.

“Fuck,” he heard Anthony’s voice, causing his orgasm to continue even further than it already was going on, causing Adrian to fuck even harder into hand and push onto his prostate even harder.

The moment his cock became too sensitive and his orgasm, trailed off, he laid there relishing in the feeling. His eyes widened as he realized what had just happened, closing his eyes tightly.

_Did that really just happen, he fucking stayed there watching me fall apart on myself._

“Sorry dude, I’ll knock next time,” looking over to him, my eyes landed on his dick. _Could Anthony like me as much as I like him?_ Before Adrian could ask him anything he was gone out of the room, and he was left with that question and a bit of embarrassment.

Adrian walked to his connecting bathroom and went to wipe off the cum on his stomach and hand, then grabbed a pair of boxers to put on. Sitting on his bed, Adrian didn’t want to go out there, but then his stomach growled, deciding for him. He put on his joggers then went to the kitchen.

Anthony was sitting at the dining table with the boxes of his food, eating the pizza, so Adrian decided to join him. He washed his hands, grabbed a plate, then placed the boxes of his food on the dining table. Opening the box of pizza, he grabbed one then slowly looked up at Anthony.

Before words could fall from his lips, Anthony began talking, “I’m sorry I didn’t knock first.”

“A.T. I probably would’ve still kept going I was too far over already to stop,” I took a bite of my pizza.

“You looked hot as shit dude,” he was biting his lip as he said it. “I’m not surprised though; you always look good.”

“Thank you, I guess, but I gotta question for you. Why didn’t you walk out? I mean I understand what you just said, but any other best friend wouldn’t watch me, they would’ve walked out the room.

“Dude, I just told you I thought you were hot after I said that we weren’t anything like normal best friends,” he said.

“Yeah, I guess your right,” Adrian said looking down, unsure of what to say.

“I wanna do that to you, but make it go on for longer,” Anthony’s voice dropped an octave lower.

“I don’t want my first time doing anything to be with someone who’s gonna turn around and fuck someone else the next day Anthony. Especially someone I’ve liked since fucking Freshman year of high school, the moment I saw them at the very first basketball practice.” Adrian felt as if a weight was released off his shoulders from his revelation.

“And it’s not going to be like that Adrian, you’re the only one I want. Besides, I get to teach you things and learn your body and that something that I need. For real though, I’ve liked you for even longer than you’ve liked me,” he ignored the anonymity that Adrian used, “I saw you at the basketball tryout and I knew you had to be mine, but I didn’t think you were gay until now, to be honest.”

“Are you serious, me talking about Tom Holland, Noah Centineo, or literally Taron Egerton yesterday, didn’t clue you into that?” Adrian gave him a confused looked.

“I just thought you admired them a lot,” he shrugged, “and besides I didn’t want to think that because I felt if I didn’t even have a chance with someone as great as you dude.”

“But you do Anthony, you’re literally the only reason why I haven’t gone out looking for anyone else,” Adrian ate the last of his pizza slice, then began eating his hot wings.

“We’re complete idiots D,” Anthony gave him a small smile, but then that dropped and his eyes got darker, “I wanna ruin you.”

_Woah, way to change the mood buddy._

My cheeks felt hot, and my dick twitched from his words and tone. “Okay.”

“Eat first, your gonna need all that energy.” I shivered a bit from his stare and words, he was gonna ruin me indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to comment and kudos as much as you like.


End file.
